


I'll let you lick the lollipop

by absofuckinlutely



Series: Malec meet-cutes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Max Lightwood is dead, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Meet-Cute, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, SO, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, a lot of - Freeform, but it won't be explicitly told in the fic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: A new candy shop opening down town? Sign Maxwell Junior Lightwood the f--- up. No swearing, as his daddy had taught him. It was exhausting, having a eight year old son. And now a candy shop opening? He already loaded the thought of an over-hyper Max. But when Alec walked in, he noticed that it wasn't the candy that was the only thing that was delicious.Or, the one where Magnus is a patient candy shop owner and Alec is a single dad/gay chaos.





	I'll let you lick the lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> How do you call a fanfic that was supposed to be 2,000 words but ended being a bit less than 11,000? A disaster. I mean, it had started as a simple meet-cute, but apparently, the lord had different plans. It's just a tad longer than a short meet-cute....
> 
> I'm glad you're decided to read this, though :)
> 
> The title is from candy shop by 50 cent because my evil sister planted the idea in my head and I couldn't get it out anymore..
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
> As usual, I still don't own shit except the plot. 
> 
> Grammar mistakes will be present, so if that bothers you then I'm sorry.

‘Daaaaaddd!’ The weight of a 8 year old crushed him. ‘Dadddy!!!’ He whined. Alec groaned loudly and turned around, causing the 8 year old to roll with him and fall next to him on the bed.

‘What?’ It is Saturday for heaven’s sake. Max rolled his eyes in a way no 8 year old should can. ‘You promised.’ He spared a glance at the alarm; 8:45 a.m.

‘This early?’ He asked with his voice muffled in the pillow. Max jumped back on him. ‘Pretty please?’ He asked and Alec would bet multiple dollars that he was pouting now.

He turned around.

‘Go get dressed and I’ll make breakfast.’ His pout disappeared and he beamed. ‘Yes sir!’ He saluted him with a toothy grin and rushed out of the room.

He slowly made his way out of bed, shrugging on his sweatpants. He kind of forgot what he had promised, but he wouldn’t tell Max that. 

Who could blame him, though. He loved Max, he really did, but his father was a particular pain in the ass that Friday night and the whole promise had just escaped out of his mind.

Maybe he could trick Max in saying it again? It obviously made him excited, so that wouldn’t be that hard, would it? 

He yawned loudly while he slowly walked towards the kitchen. Automatic pilot took over almost immediately. Two bowls, two spoons, two glasses, milk, cereal — the chocolate one and the normal one — and the jus d’orange. 

Meanwhile Max already skidded towards the table, carefully holding two bowls with the spoons in them. Alec smiled down at his son, who had his tongue poked out of his mouth and his brows furrowed in pure concentration. 

Max was just as clumsy as Alec. It wouldn’t even surprise him if Max just fell over his feet now. They broke more than they could count on a weekly basis. Just turning around- oh there goes the last glass, time for shopping. 

Even if that is one of the worst traits you could have, Alec enjoyed that his son had that one. Alec isn’t Max’s biological father, so it made him excited when they did share some things, even though Alec wasn’t the one to give it to him. 

It was quite obvious that Max wasn’t his biological son. Mostly from the outside, though. While Max rocked the light-brown curls and the big blue eyes, Alec had a dark-brown mop on his head and hazel eyes. 

Personality wise it was different. While Alec wasn’t the enthusiastic kid when he was younger, he had turned softer and giddier when Max came in his life. He still gave people his usual glares and the iconic eye roll, but he was nicer to people, giving Max a role model.

And oh was Alec Max’s role model. He had perfected the deadly glare and he radiated the perfect amount of irritation while rolling his eyes. He could huff like the best and sometimes he looked quite scary for a 8 year old.

But nonetheless, Max was a hyper 8 year old; not going to bed at 8, waking up way too early, giddy over almost everything, Olympic good at throwing tantrums and just the littlest bit of sugar could keep him a awake 24/7.

Alec loved Max more than anything in the world.

So it didn’t matter that Max tripped over his feet, breaking the two bowls in process. 

A loud sob shook him out of his thoughts. He quickly set the milk back on the counter and rushed towards his son, who was so close to the table. One bowl was only chipped, but the other was divided in five.

Max laid in the middle on the floor, crying. Alec’s heart always broke a bit when he saw his son crying. ‘Ssssht hey it’s okay, where does it hurt?’ He kneeled down and carefully picked his son up from the floor. He noticed that his knee was scraped and a shatter of bowl poked out of his hands. 

Max sobbed loudly.

‘Hey, it’s alright.’ Alec shushed him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He held Max against him while the little boy wrapped one arm around his neck. He walked back towards the kitchen and proceeded to place the kid on the counter.

He grabbed the first aid kit and a wet cloth. He plucked the shatter out of his hand, trying not to get distracted by the tears, and sobs and cleaned it with the towel. 

The wound was too big for a simple band-aid so he wrapped white bandage around it. He did place a Cars themed band-aid on his knees, though. Max had stopped crying, but his breath was still ragged and sobs still came out of his mouth.

Alec looked up at his son. If his heart wasn’t broken seconds ago, it would be now. His eyes were rimmed red and glassy. Tears stained his cheeks while he bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

‘Ssssht, it’s okay, it’s okay,’ he whispered while he hold his son close. ‘We’re going to have breakfast,’ he continued, ‘and then we’ll do that thing I promised.’ He felt Max smile through his sobs. 

‘Y-You don’t- don’t remember, do y-you?’ His voice was muffled by Alec’s shoulder. Alec laughed airly. ‘No, no I don’t.’ Max smiled knowingly in his shoulder, his breath slowing down.

‘Candy shop,’ was all he said. 

Oh.. _oh._

The candy shop, of course. 

It was just after dinner with his mother, father and siblings with their partners when they had started to walk their usual route back, it was closed off. So they had to take a different one. While Alec was pissed at his homophobic father acting like that around his son, Max had spotted a new shop that would open the following day. 

Wonderful, give the kid even more sugar. 

‘You okay, buddy?’ Alec asked then carefully. Max nodded and dried his tears. Alec helped him hop off the counter, but ordered Max to stay in the kitchen. He cleaned up the broken bowl and grabbed a new one. 

Himself took the chipped bowl while they ate breakfast. Max went on and on about the candy shop and how pretty it had looked. Alec had tried to calm his excitement a bit with the fact that it was probably crowded and both boys weren’t fond of a lot of strangers around them. But Max was way too excited, nothing could calm him down, so he gave up.

They, well Max, hastily ate his breakfast and then skipped off to brush his teeth, leaving Alec to finish the dishes. He fastly washed off and made himself ready. That sounded way more complicated than it actually was. “Making himself ready” was more a get dressed and make sure you don’t smell. 

He put on his black baggy jeans and his dark gray t-shirt, one that was black a few years ago. 

If there was one thing that hadn’t changed when Max arrived in his live, it was his sense of fashion. He still didn’t know shit and he still didn’t really care. His sister tried to dress him up so men would look at him, but he gave up on it. Yeah he was 31 now and it was about time he settled down, but he wasn’t looking. He was just fine with Max now.

Okay maybe not entirely, but sue him for wanting a man to come home to, to wanting someone that loves him for who he is and doesn’t want to change him, to wanting someone to share his bed with and someone to raise Max with. 

Oh how desperate he was for a man.

‘Daddy?’ Max snapped him out of his attention. He looked through the mirror at his son, who looked concerned at his father. He realized he was looking glassy at himself through the mirror with his toothbrush in his mouth. 

‘Yeah?’ He asked through a mouth full of toothpaste. When it seemed that everything was alright with his dad, a big, wide, toothy smile appeared on his face. ‘Are we going?’ He asked with an excitement only a child could have.

He nodded and spit out his toothpaste, washed his mouth and dried it before grabbing Max’s and his shoes. Max had just learned to tie his shoes and it went pretty well, though it took him some time.

Alec chuckled silently when he saw in what his son had dressed himself. Shorts that reached just a bit further than his knees, long, white socks, that were obviously from Alec, disappearing under the shorts and a red shirt on the inside out and backwards above it.

‘Come here,’ he smiled and Max obliged. He helped Max with his shirt and gave him his shoes. While Max toed on his shoes, Alec hastily put on his and grabbed his bag. 

When Alec didn’t have to drag the diaper bag behind everywhere they went, he had stopped taking a bag with him at all. That was dumb. It was way more clever to just have a first aid kit with him, some tissues and water. He also could carry the collection of stones Max always seems to magic out of nowhere easier. 

It took him two days to figure that out.

Now he always took his backpack with him, wherever they went. Hell, when he went out alone he rarely left without his backpack. It wasn’t really fancy or anything and Izzy might’ve made fun of him for it, but she was also the one who always dropped her stuff in it.

He walked back towards his son, who was ready now. He did grab their coats with him, even though it was a regular spring day. The wind was probably cold and he didn’t need Max to get sick. Work was as busy as always and a sick kid, who you already have to raise alone, don’t go together. 

They walked through the quite clean hallway towards outside. They lived in a not so bad apartment. Alec had to juggle this all with just a regular office salary and a part time job at the grocery shop downtown. It was hard and he asked his siblings to babysit more times than he would like to admit, but he always made time for Max.

The mornings and evenings, if Alec didn’t work late, were theirs and so were their Saturdays and a part of Sunday. He was home Sunday, but mostly busy with work. So that didn’t entirely count. 

But Saturday’s were all theirs and Alec would be damned to change that. 

They walked down the street, the wind indeed cold. Alec noticed that Max already had goosebumps and silently gave him his coat. As the stubborn 8 year old he was, he didn’t take the coat. 

‘Max, you’ll get cold,’ he stated, leaving no room for disobeying. He always had that voice. In the past he used it on his siblings, but when he turned father it had changed. In a better way. He sometimes even used it at his siblings and even at arguments with his father. It was delicious.

Max rolled his eyes, which made Alec almost roll his eyes, but took his coat and shrugged it on. Alec smiled widely and his son just rolled his eyes, again, with a traitorous smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

They silently made their way towards the candy shop. Suspiciously, Max’s excitement had dialed down a bit. He was still grinning and holding his hand tightly, but he wasn’t rambling about how delicious candy was and what he wanted to eat. 

Did something happen?

As expected, the candy shop was crowded. For fear of losing his son in the not-really-big-but-also-not-really-small shop, he scooped him up and walked with his son in his arms the shop in.

It was a cute shop. 

It reminded Alec of a old school candy shop. It was really pretty, actually. It was all white, and clean, with pink accents. Candy everywhere you could look and not far away from the entrance: the counter. 

Max was practically beaming at his side. 

It was crowded, yes, but Alec was a tree and Max couldn’t say he minded. Instead of being a small 8 year old, he was suddenly much taller and they both looked over the crowd in front of them. 

‘Guide me,’ Alec smiled at his son. ‘There,’ he pointed towards some sour kind of candy.

Alec would be lying if he said he knew what he was scooping in a plastic bag for Max. Honestly, he never had been a real fan of them. His siblings, yes, him, not so much. But apparently, Max did knew. 

It didn’t take long before the bag was filled and they stood in the line for paying. 

It was the smooth voice that Alec heard, just a few people away from him, that made him lose his focus on Max, who was talking excitedly about his candy he was going to eat with his father at home. 

He looked at the counter and there he stood, right behind it. He was dressed in a cheekily outfit. A white apron with a baby pink blouse underneath and white pants. He even wore a, and dare he say, stupid, round hat with white and baby pink stripes. It would look so dumb on everybody else, but this man made it work.

Alec ignored the outfit and focused on everything else. His mind decided to shortcut then. The man was absolutely breathtaking, award worthy, phenomenal and so so beautiful, but none of this words did actual justice to the man’s outer beauty.

Miles of a smooth caramel skin and muscles everywhere. He looked not older than 23 with such an awfully beautiful face. Asian features with a sharp-jawline? Alec was sold. It might’ve been a trick of the light, but were his eyes now gold? 

Then he smiled at the customer in front of him.

He suddenly felt warm and it became harder to breath. 

It had been a while when a man had left him like that with just his smile. His teeth perfectly straight and white and his lips looked oh so soft and delicious.

He silently prayed that the man wasn’t as straight as his teeth. 

He hadn’t noticed that Max had gone silent and watched his dad amused. ‘Why you’re looking at that man like miss Jocelyn does at mister Luke?’ He asked with a grin that tempted Alec to just not buy the candy.

But his son was everything he needed to be put down back to earth.

With the man in the back of his mind, he responded. ‘I certainly have no idea what you’re talking about, Maxwell Junior Lightwood.’ 

Max narrowed his eyes at him. 

But it wasn’t enough to realize that it was their turn already.

‘Good morning fine gentleman, is this everything?’ The man asked with a flirtatious grin. Flirtatious? He must’ve imagined it. 

‘I, uh, no, this is it.’ He laid the bag of candy on the counter with his free hand. The man smiled and nodded. Alec let his eyes drop at the name tag; Magnus. 

An exotic name for an exotic man.

‘Well, that is $8,50 then,’ the smiled friendly. And no, Alec didn’t imagine the way Magnus’s eyes roamed down his body. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

‘Daddy, why are you’re red?’ 

Traitor.

The man laughed cheekily while Alec handed over a bill of $10 dollars. ‘Because it’s hot in here,’ he lied easily. ‘Uh keep the rest,’ He added when Magnus got the refund.

‘Well, thank you darling, and I’ll keep in mind to turn the airco a bit up.’ He added a wink. 

He made an embarrassed sound in the back of his throat. It had been way too long since the last time he had been with a man.

‘Uh yeah bye,’ he blurted out, grabbed the bag and left a grinning Magnus behind. 

He lowered Max outside the shop, who held the bag of candy in one hand and his father’s hands in the other.

The first minute walking back towards their apartment was filled with Alec silently dying inside and Max being straight up amused at what just happened. 

His class and him already talked with miss Jocelyn why mister Luke and she sometimes kissed and looked at each other in a different way. That was because they were in love. Max had replied that he loved his dad too, but didn’t do that. That was because miss Jocelyn and mister Luke love each other in another way. 

Max was convinced that his father loved Magnus in a different way than he loved his father.

‘Are you in love?’ He asked. Alec almost tripped over his feet, while the blush that had just disappeared returned. ‘I-I.. no!’ He exclaimed a bit too loud, scaring the people around them and making Max wince. ‘I’m sorry, Uh, why don’t we talk about this at home, hmm?’ Max looked a bit down, but nodded. 

They arrived faster than Alec had anticipated and after Max had discarded his shoes and coat he made his way towards the couch, Alec following silently behind.

‘I’m not blind, daddy, I saw how you looked at the man and the man at you. You even blushed!’ 

Alec was silent for a while, not knowing how to respond to that. Magnus looked at him like that, too? 

Get rid of that thought, he thought, he’s a practical stranger. With really pretty eyes, his brain added.

‘The way mommy’s and daddy’s look at each other,’ Max explained, as if that was necessary. ‘Will he be my papa?’ He added.

Oh god.

‘What?- I.. no. No, he won’t. I don’t love Magnus and Magnus doesn’t love me.’ They sat a bit more comfortable on the couch. ‘You see,’ Max hugged his father from the side, ‘I just met Magnus. I don’t know who he is, and he doesn’t know who I am. I am in no way in love with him.’ 

Max opened his mouth to interfere, but Alec was faster. 

‘I must admit, there was something. But I don’t know him enough to even like him, like-like him.’ Max hummed, showing that he understood. ‘Besides, I’m happy with just you.’ Max smiled widely and giggled in his father's shirt. 

Max then proceeded to look him in the eye, all fun gone. ‘But what if I’m gone?’ He sounded way too sad for his liking. ‘To high school, you know. You’ll be all alone all day.’ 

He hated the thought of his boy growing up.

‘That is a problem for another time. Now you go find a movie and I’ll get us something to drink.’ His son nodded, the whole conversation forgotten. Alec ruffled his hair before he skipped over to open Netflix.

Alec watched his son for a second before going to the kitchen, one thought occupying his mind;

Max will be gone, rather later than sooner, what then?

It was after the next annual Friday dinner with his son, parents, siblings and their partners that Alec saw Magnus again. 

It was just past 8 p.m., already past Max’s bedtime when Alec found themselves unconsciously walking the different route. He didn’t thought much of it, though. 

It was already dark, but the street lights were shining on the concrete. It was peaceful, something rare for New York, but they lived in a quiet neighborhood. 

‘Daddy, look, Magnus!’ his son said out of nowhere. Said son was in his arms, his little legs wrapped around his waist and Alec’s arm around his body. He was exhausted, his little head resting on Alec’s shoulders. 

But he was right, there was Magnus, looking around at hearing his name. If it was even possible, the man was even more beautiful than the last time. His white apron and hat this time discarded and he wore a black coat over his uniform, leaving it open to let the nice evening breeze flow through it.

‘Oh hello,’ a small, tired smile appeared on his face when he saw the father with his son walking towards him. 

He did look tired. Faint bags underneath his eyes and an exhausted look on his features, but nonetheless pretty. 

Magnus’s actions told Alec that he was actually closing the place. 

‘Are you to owner?’ He blurted out. He mentally slapped himself on the head. Even Max saw how not so smooth that was, which he made clear with a quiet groan in Alec’s shoulder.

But Magnus didn’t seem to mind.

‘Ah yes, I suppose I am.’ Shivers ran down Alec’s spine when he heard the man talk. ‘But I see that your son and you already know my name, while I’m left in the dark.’ 

‘Alexander Lightwood.’ He wasn’t sure why he said his full name, but it felt right in the moment. Magnus smile was basically delightful. ‘And what’s your name, little man?’

‘I’m not little,’ he said, exhaustion revealing itself through his words. ‘Oh my excuses, sir. What’s your name, if you’ll humbly give it to such a simple candy shop owner like me.’ Alec knew he was gone the moment Magnus bowed slightly.

Max giggled.

‘Maxwell Junior Lightwood,’ he said, extending his hand. Magnus shook it with a grace that reminded Alec faintly of a cat. ‘My pleasure to meet you, sir, my name is Magnus Bane.’ 

And Alec must have imagined it, but the man looked a bit disappointed. Why?

‘My fine gentlemen, I do apologize but I have someone waiting for me at my apartment and I must not leave him waiting. I might not survive the night if I do,’ he added a playful wink at Alec, who was filled with disappointed.

‘Who’s waiting for you, then?’ Max asked bluntly. ‘Max that’s no-‘ Magnus made a gesture with his hand that it was alright. ‘My cat; chairman meow.’ 

He wanted to say that he didn’t know why he felt relieved at that, but that would be a lie. He knew exactly why he felt relieved. 

He chuckled softly at the name; chairman meow. He blushed when Magnus beamed at that. ‘Oh daddy,’ max begun, ‘I want a cat, too! Then maybe you won’t be so lonely when I go to school.’ 

He felt a hate love relationship with that sentence. He sounded way too pathetic for his own good, but Magnus did know he was alone, which was a plus. 

And maybe the fact that Magnus looked him straight in the eye and winked at him, made him forgive Max for making him sound pathetic.

‘Maybe,’ he said wistfully, staring at Magnus maybe a bit too long to be socially accepted, especially because this was only the second time that they’ve spoken. It’s just, it’s something about the man that’s so wonderful that Alec can’t help but remember every motion he makes and every sentence he says. 

And he had a faint feeling that Magnus might’ve felt it, too. 

Max let a particular big yawn escape. ‘I think it’s time to go home, buddy.’ Max shrugged, but buried his head in the crook of Alec’s neck. ‘I uh it was nice talking to you,’ Alec offered Magnus, who looked adored by the scene in front of him.

‘I can say the same,’ he responded. Max smiled against his father neck. ‘Can we visit tomorrow?’ He asked silently. 

‘Maybe,’ he responded in the same tone, but his eyes never leaving Magnus’s. They said their goodbyes and the father and son duo continued their path home.

Alec was sure he felt Magnus’s eyes boring into his back while they walked away. 

 

Max had catched a cold the next day, stopping them from going to the candy shop.

‘But daddy,’ sneeze, ‘you can go!’ Alec sighed, he had already told his son; no, I won’t leave you alone, your sick and too young. 

But he wouldn’t listen.

‘Call aunt Izzy!’ He said and Alec wiped his nose with a tissue. 

After a half hour or so filled with boxes of tissues, sneezes and Max whining that he should go, he called Izzy. 

He wasn’t proud of it, but if it meant that Max would finally go peacefully to sleep, it was worth it.

Izzy didn’t arrive long after, Simon following in her footsteps. Oh, so this was a two-man’s job? ‘Aunt Izzy! Uncle Simon!’ Izzy and Simon had been together for as long as Max could remember, so there wasn’t any surprise when Max had called Simon uncle for the first time. The latter did shed a few tears at it, though. 

He tried not to sneeze when Izzy gave him a kiss on his forehead, but failed. 

‘Do you want some tea?’ Alec offered the couple, who sat down next to Max on the couch, already deep in conversation.

‘No!’ Max exclaimed, sniffing his nose. ‘And why not?’ Izzy asked, a hint of amusement revealing itself. ‘Because daddy has to go to.’ sneeze. ‘the shop.’ 

Izzy and, unfortunately, Simon looked curiously his way. It wasn’t as if he hated Simon, the man was fine. But he already disliked Izzy’s meddling in his love life, which was none existent he might add, he didn’t need Simon, too.

‘Just a candy shop down the street,’ he explained while he grabbed his shoes, which laid nearby. Izzy raised a brow, knowing there was more to it. ‘With Magnus,’ Max added helpfully. 

‘Who’s Magnus?’ Simon requested with a mischief look on his face. 

‘Nobody,’ the father said at the same time his son said; ‘Daddy’s boyfriend.’ He fisted his fists tightly, already showing white. ‘Max, he’s not my boyfriend. Now, be a good boy-‘ ‘woef.’ ‘- Izzy, Simon call me if anything happens.’ And with a kiss on his son and sisters forehead, he was gone.

He realized he forgot his coat once he was outside, but he had no desire to go back inside. It wasn’t really that cold, the sun was just hidden behind the light grey clouds. 

He loved Max, he really did, but sometimes that boy just worked on his nerves. He already laid wide awake in the evenings thinking about if he should do something about the whole Magnus thing, he didn’t need Max to meddle himself in it. Though, it was nice to know that Max enjoyed Magnus’s presence. 

It’s stupid actually, him lying awake at night. He and Magnus have spoken only 2 times and even though the man is wonderful, that isn’t enough to conjure actual feelings. Yes the man was hot, good with kids and from what Alec had seen he had a wonderful personality. But he didn’t know him enough. He shouldn’t lay awake at night debating if he should ask him out.

But maybe he should..

No, no, what if it works out? And then suddenly, it doesn’t anymore. He’ll be hurt, that’s for sure, but Max would be, too. He just isn’t sure if he can handle that.

The shop was more peaceful than the last time they visited. Besides himself there were only three other people in the shop. Not that that was surprising. It was just before lunchtime, everyone was already eating or on their way to eat.

But Magnus wasn’t.

The candy shop owner wiggled his fingers at him when Alec stepped into the shop, a bit of confusion written on his face. Alec send him a small smile while he walked into the shop.

He got some of Max’s favorite candy. When the little troublemaker would be better, he could have some. He, surprisingly, had to wait in the line before he could pay. 

But just when it was his turn and Magnus opened his mouth to greet him, another man with the same uniform appeared next to Magnus. ‘Your break starts now,’ he stated. 

He smiled softly at the fact that Magnus looked devastated.

Alec threw a quick glance at the man’s name tag (Raphael), before focusing back on Magnus, who was looking at the man with an adorable pout.

‘Oh,’ Raphael said suddenly, his eyes amused, ‘you must be Alexander.’ Suddenly, both their attention was focussed on Alec. 

‘Y-Yeah, Alec,’ he said, not liking the way how Alexander came out of Raphael’s mouth. ‘I’ll let you have this one,’ he spoke, and clapped Magnus on the shoulder, before leaving.

‘Good morning, handsome, please ignore that ass.’ A faint blush crept up in his neck. He muttered a soft good morning before laying the bag of candy on the counter. 

‘Where’s Max, if you don’t mind me asking?’ Alec looked at his eyes for a second, wondering if he was genuinely worried or if it was just pleasantries. ‘I don’t mind, he’s sick, but apparently not enough because he practically forced me to come.’

Magnus raised an amused brow at that. The father already scowled at himself for saying something so embarrassing. He spared a look behind Alec, nobody in the line, before Alec regained his attention. 

‘Do you regret it? Coming, I mean.’ Alec could only swallow and shake his head. It felt like Magnus turned every night more beautiful. How could anyone be that pretty?

‘That’s $5,-,’ Magnus suddenly spoke, remembering that he was actually here to buy something. Alec gave him a bill of $10,-, again. ‘Keep it.’ Magnus smiled softly and nodded. 

‘Have a nice afterno-‘ But Alec cut him off, having no desire to go away. ‘Wanna have lunch with me?’ Magnus’s smile widened. ‘Absolutely,’ he responded with an excitement that Alec reminded of Max.

‘Just wait here, please.’ Alec nodded and stepped aside, so he was in no one's way. Magnus rushed towards the back, but came soon back with Raphael. He had discarded the apron and hat, just like last night.

The two candy shop workers said something to each other, what made Magnus slap the other playfully on the head. But soon enough Magnus stood next to Alec, who had placed the candy bag gently in his backpack. He would not live any day longer if he broke it.

‘So, where are we going, hot shot?’

 

To Alec’s surprise, the conversation flowed easily from there on. They ate at a lovely café down the street, talking almost none stop about everything and nothing; Magnus’s job, Max, Alec’s siblings, Alec, Magnus and much more.

Alec wasn’t sure if this counted as a date, he kind of hoped it did, but both were comfortable as it was now. For the first time that midday, it had fallen still. A comfortable silence had nestled itself between the two love birds. 

Sooner than Alec liked, they were back at the shop. 

‘I had a delightful time,’ Magnus offered. Alec nodded, because well, he had, too. ‘I hope we can do this again,’ Alec managed to say. Magnus was just looking at him like he had hung the stars and the moon just for him and it left Alec melting inside.

Slowly, and a bit unsteady, Magnus raised himself gracefully on his toes. Alec lowered himself just right so Magnus’s lips were in reach.

‘Magnus,’ the father whispered, not sure if it was a encouragement or a stop sign. ‘Alexander,’ The candy shop owner spoke in hushed tones, his breath hitting his lips. And just when Magnus leaned in to connect their lips, Alec stepped back, leaving Magnus baffled. 

‘Not yet, I’m sorry, just not yet.’ The candy shop owner smiled vulnerably, but nodded, though disappointment was shown on his face. ‘I understand.’ A tense, but not uncomfortable, silence fell between the two. Both simply just not wanting to part, yet. But Alec knew he had to get back to his son. 

‘I- I should go.’ The candy shop owner nodded sadly, not caring if he looked clingy. ‘Have a nice day, Alexander, say hi to Max for me, will you?’ Alec nodded and muttered a quick goodbye before walking away.

He felt, just like last night, the candy shop owner’s eyes boring into his back, but this time, he dared to look over his shoulder.

He didn’t notice the huge smile that took over his whole face, changing his posture into something lighter.

While he walked back towards his home, he kind of started to regret not kissing Magnus. But deep inside he knew that he made the right decision. Before he would be starting to kiss cute men, he should know for sure they feel the same. They want the same. That they know what kissing Alec will mean. 

And he first needed to talk with Magnus before misunderstandings would appear. And god knew that Alec had no time for misunderstandings. 

Just when he was about to enter the building, his ringtone went over. A catchy song about girls started playing which meant only one thing; Izzy. While he walked on the stairs, the elevator was out of order, he picked up.

‘ _Where are you?_ ’

‘Hello to you, too, Izzy. Yeah, I’m fine, how are you?’

‘ _That is not an answer to my question. Max is asleep, you can answer freely,_ ’ She said with a playful tone.

He rolled his eyes at the subtle innuendo. He rudely hang up on her, meanwhile opening the door with his key.

‘Hanging up on a lady is rude, you know?’ Izzy commented from the living room. He rolled his eyes while he toed his shoes off. He walked towards the living room, throwing his backpack on the couch, cringing when he definitely heard some candy break. He forgot about that.

‘So, how was your date?’ Simon asked, who watched the two siblings amusingly. Alec fell down on the couch with a huge smile, thinking back at how he had actually made Magnus laugh. Oh, his laugh. It could lit up a whole room. His eyes would rinkle, sometimes he would throw his head back, exposing his neck, and he would display those perfect, straight, white teeth.

‘Good, I assume?’ Izzy said, watching her brother fondly. It had been a while since she’d seen her brother this happy. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Alec was way happier now that Max was in his life, but this was a different kind of happy. And maybe, just maybe, Alec had never been this kind of happy. She had no idea who this Magnus was, but she already liked the guy.

He stared at the ceiling for a while, deep in thoughts, before turning his face towards pair, the loopy smile as wide as ever.

‘Wonderful, even.’ 

 

One whole week, filled with 7 days of thinking about one man in particular, passed until the father and son duo visited the candy shop and the owner again. 

‘Daddy, are you nervous?’ The little devil asked when they were already on their way towards the shop. Alec shrugged, well, as far as he could with a 8 year old in your arms. They had already made a round at the park and the little boy was exhausted. Of course, Alec couldn’t resist when Max turned on those adorable puppy eyes. 

‘Maybe,’ He said, realizing that Max would see through him if he lied. Max smiled wildly. ‘I heard you with aunt Izzy and uncle Simon, you know.’ Alec frowned. What conversation? This week was filled with people bugging him and not doing their jobs. ‘About your date,’ Max explained, ‘with Magnus.’ He blushed brightly red. 

He faintly recalled that conversation. Though, he vividly remembered that date that had left him absolutely weak. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly about the man. Maybe it was the way he smiled widely when Alec made a joke, or the way his eyes would lit up when talking about his passion, or maybe it was just simply the sweet and appealing personality, that just captured him. They had spoken thrice, but he was already hooked.  
‘Nothing happened.’ It was a bit weird, reassuring your 8 year old son that nothing happened on a date. Max giggled. ‘I know,’ He replied. Apparently, the conversation was finished at that point.

Max recovered from his fatigue and practically dragged his father towards the candy shop down the road.

Suddenly, Alec was hit with doubts. That date (he assumed it had been a date, especially with that almost kiss) had gone wonderful. He had been nervous and fidgety at the beginning, but Magnus had helped him relax fast. He hadn’t really had the chance to actually date before Max. With always being busy with school, siblings, school, parents, school and later work, there wasn’t much time left for his love life. For not only their first date, but also Alec’s first real date in forever, it had been perfect.

But what if Magnus decided that it wasn’t worth it. That he wasn’t worth it. 

And he was about to rush into the shop with said son that would probably remind Magnus of all that.

But he couldn’t worry for much longer, because the doors slid open, a soft bell rang and a warm air wooshed in his face. Magnus was already looking at them, smiling at Max, glad that he wasn’t ill anymore, but practically beaming at Alec. He could only smile shyly and follow his son in the candy picking trip. 

The store was fairly quiet, only a few customers around, none of those standing at the counter. That meant that Magnus had nothing to do right now. That meant that Magnus could stare at them. At that realization, a faint blush crept up his neck. He dared to send a quick glance over his shoulder, searching for the man that had been occupying his thoughts lately.

His eyes met the beautiful brown ones. His knees felt too fragile, his arms too loosely and his heart was beating to fast. ‘Daddy, stop staring for a second, please.’ That little devil had to speak louder than normal, causing Magnus to hear. The candy shop owner giggled, oh god he _giggled_ , even though he knew that Alec was watching. 

He helped his son pick out some candy, not too much this time. They still had some left from last week. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait at the counter. Magnus’s elbow rested casually on the counter, his head laying in his hand. A flirtatious smile danced around those lips that were so close to his own just 7 days ago.

Magnus’s eyes followed Alec closely, mesmerizing every move of the tall, dark and handsome man. His eyes were a bit foggy, but no lack of spark. But the moment the little devil began to speak, his whole face lit up with this beautiful smile and Alec could die peacefully now. 

‘How’s Chairman Meow?’ The kid asked innocently, shoving the candy bag on the counter. Magnus chuckled while he weighed the bag. ‘Chairman’s great, though I did accidently lock him up in my room yesterday which ended with all of my clothes trashed in my closet.’

Alec was left wondering at what Magnus’s usual attire was. Was it just as glittery and flamboyant as the man himself, or was it just simple with a hint of fashion? 

With that thought came the fact that Alec didn’t knew Magnus that well at all. Yeah, they talked a lot about each other at their date, but that was mostly about Chairman, the shop and other hobbies. Alec had no idea how Magnus looked like with other clothes on, or without for that matter. He had no idea where the man lived or how the apartment looked like. And Magnus knew just as much about him as he did about Magnus.

He was falling way too fast way too hard like a damn fool.

Unconsciously, he set a step back. Magnus eyed him worriedly from the corner of his eyes while his son was frowning at him in confusion.

‘Daddy, what are you doing?’ Alec just shook his head softly. He didn’t notice the hurt look that took over Magnus’s face. ‘That will be $4,50 then,’ Magnus said, his voice laced with emotion. Max’s gaze flew between the two men, confused at what was happening.

He gave Magnus a bill of $5,-, telling him to keep the rest and walked with his son out of the shop.

But just a few foot from the shop, his son refused to move. ‘What was that?’ He asked, now not only confused but angry. ‘Nothing, now keep moving.’ 

‘No! You and Magnus go from being just like aunt Izzy and uncle Simon to acting like strangers! Did something happen?’ His voice turned down. ‘Did I do something?’ Shit of course. He hadn’t thought about his son’s feelings. He kneeled down in front of him, immediately.

‘No, you did nothing Max,’ He reassured his son, stroking those curls on his head. 

‘Then why are you and Magnus fighting?’ Alec sighed, because he wasn’t sure either. Nevermind, he was. It was because he was scared, terrified absolutely terrified for Magnus. He felt too much, too fast. 

‘Magnus and I aren’t fighting. I just need some space,’ He said, somewhere deep down there was truth in his words. Max frowned. 

‘But you make him happy, I’m not blind. And he makes you happy, I don’t see the problem…’ His son trailed off. His face revealed the frustration in his words. Alec bit his lip for a second. 

Max was right. They made each other happy, even though they didn’t know each other for that long yet. Something like this deserves a change, and Alec was just throwing it all away. 

‘You know what, you’re right.’ Max beamed. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of “I’m always right”, but Alec had dragged his son back into the shop. Unfortunately, Magnus was busy with a customer, having no time to look up at the expected strangers. 

A weird and unpleasant feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach when he saw that Magnus wore a fake smile. Did he really do that? 

‘Have a nice day,’ He said to the customer who was in front of him. ‘Goodmor-’ He cut himself of and a surprised look appeared on his face. ‘Alexander.’ Alec stepped forward, his lower stomach digging into the counter. ‘I’m sorry,’ He said and Magnus opened his mouth to probably say something like don’t be but Alec stopped him. ‘I’m sorry and may I give you my number?’ 

Magnus laughed softly. ‘You may,’ he whispered and with those long, delicate fingers he picked his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it over to Alec. He typed his number down and as contact number he just wrote “Alec”. 

‘Bye,’ Alec said with a dopey smile. ‘Bye,’ Magnus repeated, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

It was when they were back home he got the first text; 

_How does a date sound? - Magnus_

 

The next month they texted nonstop and had 4 dates. They hadn’t really talked about the big elephant in the room, but they were comfortable as they were now. They hadn’t kissed, Magnus not trying anymore and Alec not daring to. He dreaded the thought of having the conversation with Magnus. He was pretty sure that Magnus liked him, too. Why go on 4 dates with him if he didn’t? It was just, what if their relationship changed after?

But oh how Alec wanted to kiss that man ‘till they were out of breath.

It was a peaceful Wednesday morning. Alec was just doing some paperwork and Max was at school when he got a bit of an alarming text. 

_Good morning, darling_

It was simple and sweet and he had received more like those the past month, but the fact that it was almost 11 a.m and Magnus had to work.

_Are you alright?_

It didn’t take long for a reply.

_Why are you asking?_

Alec narrowed his eyes at his phone. He looked around if anybody saw that he was on his phone. He typed out a reply when he saw that no one was looking.

_You’re dodging the question_

The reply took a bit longer this time.

_I’m sick, but no worry Raphael is taking care of the shop._

He wasn’t worried about the shop.

_But who’s taking care of you?_

Chairman Meow?

So nobody. He shook his head and turned off his phone. 

 

Okay it was indeed sad that Magnus had no one, except Chairman meow. But to actually ignore and just go offline is not something he thought Alec would do. Maybe he had come to the realization that Magnus was nothing but a pathetic, sad, candy shop owner. 

He let his phone drop next to him on the couch and dragged the blankets a bit more over himself. 

He let himself think about Alexander, and of course, his son; Max. Magnus would never admit it out loud, but he had thought more times than he liked about Alec, Max and him being this small family. Waking up because Max was making noise outside. Him wrapped in Alec’s arm, safe and secure. They would share a soft good morning kiss and stand up to make breakfast for Max. And don’t think that Magnus hadn’t realized that those two were as clumsy as it could be.

It was perfect.

But he understood that Alec didn’t want that, yet. He’s still a bit walking in the dark about that almost kiss, but he could think of a few reasons. Maybe he doesn’t want something serious, but why does he keep asking Magnus on a date then? Maybe he does want something serious, and just needs to talk to Magnus. Or maybe it’s something in between. He wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he wanted to kiss the hell out of that man.

With every date it became physically harder to not just yank the man forward and devour him. 

Alec was all he could think about. His mind would wander off to two beautiful hazel eyes at work and then this dopey smile would magic itself on his face. He craved his touch when just breathing. But he didn’t just miss Alec to have him physically next to him, he longed for those conversations they have. Over app or physical, didn’t matter. If it was about Alec’s day, Max’s day or his siblings. It didn’t matter. Magnus wanted to know all and everything.

And then this happened. Alec just ignoring him. It didn’t sound like Alec at all. There must have been an explanation. Maybe his boss saw him and started to scowl him? 

He checked his phone again, no new messages.

Or maybe not. His phone could’ve died… No, Alec would’ve told him. Doubt dominated his emotions. Alec was tired of him. He had scared this day. It had come faster than anticipated, but it hurt nonetheless. Maybe he should be glad. Before he would be in love, it was too early for that but he was definitely falling, and it would hurt even more. 

He sneezed loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He sniffed his noise and ground loudly. Everything hurt. From his throat, to his nose, to his head, to his stomach. He really didn’t get sick a lot. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the couch.

It didn’t take long before sleep took over.

 

He was awoken by the shrill sound of the doorbell. His nose felt more stuffed than ever, it felt like something had died in his throat and his headache had only worsened. The doorbell rang again. He groaned loudly and threw the blanket off of him, the cold hugging him immediately. 

Goosebump rose on his arms while he strolled towards the door. He redid the ribbon around his robe, tying it tighter around his waist. The doorbell rang again and he winced. ‘I’m coming,’ his voice sounded husky and filled with sleep.

He had honestly no idea who would be visiting. Raphael was busy with the shop. Cat is at the hospital and Ragnor was still in London. Besides those three nobody else knew where he lived. So this must be a stranger. He groaned silently. He wasn’t in the mood for strangers.

Still, he opened his door.

And there was the tall, dark and handsome man that had occupied his thoughts these past weeks.

‘Alexander?’ 

He didn’t feel insecure very often. He almost never did. He was pretty confident about his looks and he knew he was handsome. But when Alec let his eyes wander over his body, he couldn’t help but squirm.

‘I-I hi. Uhm, somebody opened the door downstairs for me.’ That still wasn’t an answer on the question hanging in the air. What was he doing here? 

Like always, he wore black from toe to head and his hair was a mess. His hands were collided behind his back and he nervously moved from one feet to another. He was absolutely breathtaking.

There was a short, awkward, but surprisingly not uncomfortable, silence. 

‘I bought ingredients to make soup.’ Suddenly, Alec retracted his hand from behind his back and there was a bag in there. Magnus raised his eyebrow. What was this man doing? ‘If that’s okay?’ He sounded nervous and anxious. Magnus frowned, his brain working a bit later than normal. 

Wait.. oh.. _oh._

Alexander wanted to take care of him.

A warm, tingly feeling settled himself at the bottom of his stomach. Somebody wanted to take care of him. He tried to hold domination over his dopey smile, but he failed. They stared at each other, both smiling like idiots. Magnus bit his lip. He did not only wanted to kiss the man, he _needed_ to kiss the man.

But of course he had to sneeze. The spell between them was broken, but Alec’s smile lingered as he stepped into the apartment. 

‘I’m sorry for the.’ He sniffed, look for a word that could describe the state his apartment was currently in. ‘Mess.’ Alec shrugged. He took off his coat and, probably out of habit, his shoes too. Seeing Alec’s shoes next to his own in such a domestic way, triggered something deep inside of him. He brushed it off and led Alec towards the kitchen. 

He let himself rest against the counter for a second, becoming dizzy from the various light rays shining through the windows and the walking around.

‘Go lay on the couch, I’ll find everything.’ Magnus opened his mouth to protest. To say he was fine. But Alec fixed him with a glare and Magnus could only nod hesitantly. He walked towards the couch and let himself fall back in his comfortable spot.

It was nice, falling asleep with the rummaging of pots and pans while Alec was humming some song off-key in the background. It was really nice.

 

A small pressure appeared on his cheek, slowly moving up and down. It was gentle and light. His chest filled itself with warmth and pure adoration for the single touch. His eyes fluttered open, meeting hazel eyed ones. 

‘Good morning.’ Magnus wasn’t sure why Alec’s voice was so husky, but he couldn’t say he minded. Magnus smiled widely. ‘Good morning, darling,’ he spoke in soft tones. Alec’s smile sounded soft and private. He felt lucky he could witness it. 

The hazel eyed angel leaned forward, pressing soft kisses on his lips. Magnus frowned for a second, not being able to do anything but let it happen. 

‘I love you,’ The man whispered against Magnus’s lips. The latter let out a shaky breath. ‘I love you, too,’ he spoke louder than anticipated. Luckily, Alec didn’t seem to mind. He let their lips connect again. The kisses were just soft presses of soft skin to each other, but they were perfect nonetheless. Sweet, soft, but still weak-in-the-knees worthy. 

Then the door burst open and a small figure jumped on the bed.

‘Daddy! Papa!’ Magnus’s breath hitched. Papa? Alec laughed and took his son in his arms. ‘Good morning, little devil.’ Magnus watched the pair for a second. They were heart warming and disgustingly cute. ‘Papa, will you make breakfast for us?’ Max asked with a soft smile, still in his father's arms,

Ignoring the whole “papa” part, he nodded. Max beamed and dragged Magnus, who luckily was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, towards the kitchen. Ingredients for pancakes laid down on the kitchen counter. Did Max do all this?

‘And I didn’t fell once!’ Max exclaimed loudly. Magnus laughed. Apparently, that smile hadn’t left since he woke up. 

Max helped him with the pancakes. The first failed, which made Max kind of sad and it ended with Magnus explaining that the first one always failed. But apart from that, their little pancake making adventure was perfect. This whole situation felt perfect. It was perfect.

Almost.. surreal.

Then when Max was walking towards the table with a platter of pancakes in his hand with careful steps, Alec stood behind him, wrapping his arms behind his back. He placed soft kisses on Magnus’s neck, who let out a breathy laugh. 

‘Someone's eager for some attention,’ he commented, something that felt so naturel. Alec smiled against his skin as he whispered a response. ‘For you? Always.’ Since when had Alec become this flirty? 

Though, was that really the thing he should be focussing on when Alec was kissing his neck?

He let Alec’s hand walk up his chest and then suddenly finding his arms. Starting at the biceps, worshipping the skin down to his hand. ‘I really love you,’ He whispered as he took Magnus’s hand in his, letting his thumb slight over the ring on his ring finger. ‘Husband.’ 

 

‘Magnus?’ His eyes opened at the sound of his name. Hazel eyes started at him with adoration clearly showing. ‘Hey,’ He smiled privately. Magnus frowned but whispered back a hesitant hey. If Alec noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

‘I uh, I have soup.’ Magnus nodded and rubbed his eyes for a second, brushing the sleep out of it. He sat up straighter and took in his surroundings.

He had fallen asleep. It all had been a dream...

He wasn’t sure why, but he was terrified. From dreaming about some very inappropriate things to such a domestic situation. Such a family situation. He already knew that his feelings for Alec ran deep, but this deep?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Alec handing him the bowl of soup. ‘Already feeling better?’ He asked. Himself had taken a bowl, too. Even the tv was on. A documentary about sharks on low volume. Magnus nodded as answer while enjoying the soup, trying not to think about Alec as his husband. He failed miserably. 

They ate their soup in silence, watching the sharks swim on the tv. Alec was mesmerized while Magnus couldn’t but glance over every second. It did great things to his heart with Alec sitting so comfortable on his couch, his legs crossed and totally focussed on the tv. 

Magnus made a move to place the now empty bowl back on the coffee table, but Alec snatched it before he could move all the way. 

‘Alexander,’ Magnus said and leaned back against the couch. Alec stilled at the tone in the voice. ‘Yeah?’ Alec asked and slowly faced him.

‘We have to talk.’ Alec sighed, but nodded. Magnus swallowed and sat up straighter. This was going to be _the talk._ He knew it. He was positive. He was scared. ‘Why haven’t we kissed, yet?’ Magnus blurted out. Usual, he was more subtle, but around Alec? not so much. 

Though, the blush that appeared on Alec’s face was worth it. A shame he wouldn’t look at Magnus.

‘I-I don’t know,’ He lied. Magnus knew Alec long enough to know when he talked bullshit or the truth. And this was far from the truth. Alec dared to glance up and the look that Magnus casted him, made him talk. His eyes never leaving Magnus’s.

‘What if we kiss and I feel, you know, fireworks, but you don’t. What if I want this to be serious, but you don’t. I have no time to fool around. I have an eight year old son. If I’ll be in a relationship, than I need to have a feeling that my partner might be the one.’ 

‘And you don’t?’ Magnus asked, his voice sounding way too vulnerable for his liking. Alec frowned, but shook his head. ‘No, I-I do. It’s too early to say that it’s love I feel for you, but I know that I am falling damn hard and very fast. I mean, I miss you when you’re not around, when Max does something funny I want to look besides me and see you there laughing with me, I want to kiss you, I want to do everything with you. I want you to be the one.’ 

He had picked up hints that Alec was a hopeless romantic, but never had he realized that it was this bad. It made him warm and fuzzy inside and he never wanted to let the feeling go. 

‘Do you think that I am the one?’ Magnus had to know. He had to be sure. Honestly, he wouldn’t survive another heartbreak like his last one. Alec could want the whole world, but was Magnus his whole world? You could want what you want, but that doesn’t make it true.

Alec bit his lip, but didn’t look away. ‘Yes,’ he spoke, ‘I think that you might be it for me.’ 

And here he was. Here was Alec, handing him his heart, laying it on the line. It was out in the open, vulnerable and for everybody to see. His heart filled itself with warmth and affection and Magnus knew this was what love felt like. But he wouldn’t say it now. Not yet, at least.

‘Do you think that I am the one?’ Alec repeated Magnus’s question, a bit self-conscious now. Magnus smiled watery. He could say just a simple yes right now. But Alec had to know how deep his feelings already ran for the man.

‘For what felt like almost a century, I’ve closed myself off for feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman.’ Alec averted his eyes, disappointment settling in his body. But Magnus wasn’t done, not yet. ‘You’ve unlocked something in me, Alexander.’ He let the name roll off so pure and beautiful. ‘I know that you have Max,’ he continued, trying not to get the distracted by the hopeful look on Alec’s face, ‘I know he’s your everything. I knew from the start that it would have to be serious. But I wouldn’t have said yes to all those dates if I didn’t feel the exact same way.’ 

‘So that’s a yes?’ 

‘That’s a yes.’ 

Alec shuffled closer on the couch. Something so innocent but carrying a message much more inappropriate. Magnus smiled, unconsciously leaning a bit closer, too.

‘It’s been ages since my last kiss,’ Alec admitted in a whisper, ‘and that was my first kiss from a girl name Lydia when we were 12 which was more a peck and-’ Magnus kissed him. 

Alec sighed into Magnus’s mouth, which did weird things to his belly. He kissed him back eagerly. It was unpracticed and clumsy, their noses bumping against each other more times than Magnus could count, but it was perfect. No matter how corny it sounded, it was. Because it was Alec he was kissing. And Alec was perfect.

They kissed for a while there on the couch, before finding a comfortable position on the couch, watching the shark documentary in peace.

 

He felt a light press on his cheeks before cold air hit him underneath the blankets. His arm patted the spot next to him blindly. Not so surprisingly, it was empty. He groaned and rolled over, taking in all the place. 

He laid there for a few minutes, relaxing at the sound of his boyfriend humming underneath the shower, before he decided it was time to get up and be productive, even though it was a Saturday. 

He glanced at the clock; 7:42 a.m. Wonderful. He rolled out of bed, letting the cold hit his skin. Goosebump rose on his arms as he walked towards the bathroom. He slipped in, greeted by the sight of his boyfriend drying himself off with a towel.

‘Good morning,’ Alec smiled while he tied the towel around his waist. Magnus smiled sleepy and walked over to his love. He gave him a quick peck, aware of the awful morning breath he must have. But Alec was not satisfied and brought his boyfriend back in for another, deeper, more passionate kiss, morning breath forgotten.

‘I love you,’ Magnus whispered against his boyfriends lips. It never failed to make Alec tremble. ‘I love.’ He brought his boyfriend closer by his hips. ‘you, too.’ Their smiles were too big to continue kissing.

In a comfortable silence they made themselves ready for their day, moving besides each other in an ease that took most couples years to practice. They silently made breakfast ready, going all out this time. French toast, waffles, pancakes, cereal, etc. 

‘Should I wake him up?’ Alec asked while he tried not to trip as he carried the kettle of tea towards the table. Magnus shook his head. ‘Let’s do it together.’ Alec nodded quite content with the idea both waking up _their_ son.

The door opened with the minimal sound of creaking. Max was peacefully asleep in his bed, his now 10 year old body rising slowly. The couple shared an adored look before walking towards the little boy. 

The bed dipped in slightly as they sat down at the edge. In hushed, whispered tones they began to sing. 

‘Happy birthday to you.’ Max’s wide smile betrayed him. The boy wasn’t asleep at all. They finished the short song while Max watched the two amusingly, a big wide smile dancing on his face. ‘It’s my birthday!’ He grinned when the two were finished. 

Max scrambled up from underneath the blankets and did a happy dance on the bed. ‘It’s my birthday, it’s my birthday,’ he sang in an off-key made up song. 

‘Yeah yeah we get it, you’re finally 10. Come buddy breakfast is ready.’ That gained Max’s attention. He rushed towards the dining room, leaving a chuckling Magnus and Alec behind.

Alec watched Magnus as he followed Max, stopping at his bedroom door. He still didn’t know how he got this lucky… ‘Coming, hot shot?’ He asked teasingly. Alec rolled his eyes, but followed Magnus towards the dining room, where Max sat impatiently.

‘Aren’t you wondering where or what your gifts are?’ Alec asked as they sat down. Max was silent, actually debating the answer. ‘Yes, of course I am. What is that for question? It’s just... papa’s waffles are delicious.’ 

It still made him warm inside when Max called him papa. 

They were dating for one and a half year now, but it had only taken a month before Max had called Magnus papa. When Magnus asked why, blinking the tears away of course, Max had claimed that and as he quoted; “Because I already have a daddy and not a papa.” and that was that.

They had moved in with each other not so long after, both confessing late at night that they were it for each other. The love word was already spoken way before, both not being able to hold it in any longer. 

Alec’s family had welcomed Magnus with open arms. Okay, maybe not all. Maryse was harder to win over, but he succeeded. Robert still treated him like a business partner, but at least he wasn’t ignoring him. Alec’s siblings and their partners were warmer. Izzy and him still had their weekly shoppings, soon joined by Clary, and while Magnus teased Jace mercily with the duck phobia, they sometimes hung out while watching sports with Simon. 

Max wasn’t hard to win over either. He was ecstatic at having someone else in his life. Even more at seeing his dad so happy. 

But still, after being called papa for more than a year, it had never failed to make Magnus more content than anything. Okay maybe not anything because Alec was pretty good in doing that, too, but it made him still pretty satisfied. 

Of course, Alec noticed that. He found Magnus’s hand over to table and placed it gently over the others. 

‘I love you,’ He couldn’t help but say. The candy shop owner smiled. ‘I love you, too.’ He leaned over the table and kissed his boyfriend.

‘It’s too early for this,’ Max spoke with irritation in his voice, but nobody commented on the faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Life was pretty great. 

Especially with Max and Alec in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos will always be appreciated. 
> 
> This was the longest fic I ever posted (and finished) here so I am quite excited to hear your thoughts on it!


End file.
